Kriniroth
Kriniroth is a clone of Kenthrn. He was made by Anger on complete accident, while he was combineing Rhino and Dog DNA, and accidently grabbed a scale that fell off of Kenthrn and put it in. Yeah, Anger is prone to accidents. History Anger, being a scientist, was trying to see the combination of a dog and rhinoceros' DNA. Jolrun had asked Anger a question, basically if Anger had anything for him to do, and accidently grabbed one of Kenthrn's scales that had fallen off of him instead of a bottle of chemicals, and then used it to make a clone. When he saw what had been made, he had gotten confused. Then he looked at his desk, and he saw that he didn't put in the chemical in. He stared back at the clone, which glared at him. It then tied him and Jolrun up and forced them to tell him everything about Mascotia/What They Were/ETC., and after Anger cowardly spilled the beans, he walked out of the lab after using his claws to cut their bonds. The clone later went by the name of Kriniroth. Weapons Natural Weapons I would just say look up Kenthrn's natural weapons, but you know, wouldn't help the page, now would it? Teeth Being part velociraptor, he has razor sharp teeth, and being a clone of Kenthrn helps considerably. His way of biting his foes is, basically, bite anywhere that will hurt, whether or not it is lethal or not. Yet he almost never uses it, due to the fact he has a gun. In layman's terms, he can bite really ruthlessly, yet rarely does because he has everyone's favorite weapon - a gun. Claws His claws are deadly, and can cause lethal bleeding, yet he rarely uses them unless his foes get too close. Sometimes, some wonder why the heck he has claws if he never uses them. Tail Basically, he can smack you with his tail and send you flying. And it hurts like hell. Mechanical Weapons Plasma Gun It's a pistol and has precise accuracy. Sadly, it has low damage. Relations Allies Kerios - Since Kriniroth is a loner, he has no real friends. Only allies. Kerios is the only one so far, but they often plot to deal pain to Kenthrn... No one knows why they hate Kenthrn, but they do. In fact, Kerios is slowly being driven into insani--- Err, evilocity, because of this. Neutral To(s) Anger - Well he treats Anger as more as a slave, but forces Anger to make him weapons. Enemies Jolrun - Jolrun is the only one, other than Kenthrn, brave enough to stand up to Kriniroth. On several occasions, he tried to kill him, but failed miserably. Rivals Kenthrn - They, for some reason, hate each other, and don't wish to kill each other, but only want to be better than the other. Kriniroth already is, but somehow fails to beat Kenthrn in combat. Gallery Kriniroth.png|The first version of Kriniroth made, as for it was the creature version. His tail seems really short... Kriniroth (1).png|The second version of Kriniroth made. Yay for guns... 500836940859_lrg.png|Shacho's version. Only had to ask once this time. Trivia *Anger is really prone to accidents, so I made him the guy who caused Kriniroth's existance. *I was trying to create a concept of Anger's new species, but I couldn't think of one, so I started making it in SPORE. It ended up looking like a velociraptor, so I decided, "I could make a new mascot... A clone of Kenthrn!", so yeah. *He is more of a jerk than Kenthrn. That means he is probably the rudest person of all my Mascots I am going to use, not counting Emilly... *Forgot to mention, it was complete convienience I began his name with a K, like Kenthrn, so just remember that. XD *Kriniroth has really sharp teeth. Sharper than Kenthrn's. **Despite the fact that he is said to be a clone of Kenthrn, he isn't an exact clone. This possibly explains the fact he has sharper teeth than Kenthrn. Category:Mascot Category:Male Category:Dinosaur Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Terrestrial Category:Extinct Category:Prehistoric Category:Mascotian Category:Race6000 Category:Clone Category:Theropod Category:Hybrid